


So Now What?

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iggy's not sure what he's seeing....actually, he's pretty damn sure he knows what he's looking at and what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Now What?

Iggy stood just outside Mickey’s cracked-open door, staring wide-eyed at his brother folded in half like a lawn chair underneath the redheaded Gallagher boy. At first he was going to pile on or pull out his knife, but then he was going to stand back and cheer on the fight Mickey would obviously be winning any minute…

…if it were a fight…

……and if they weren’t both completely naked and sweaty…

..and fucking.

Yeah, they were definitely fucking.

What

the

actual

shit?

He looked around to see if Nicky and Tony had gone into their room with the MJ they just scored, and was satisfied with the sounds of their laughter behind a closed door. He turned back to the scene in front of him, biting his lip like all the Milkovich’s did when they were faced with something they couldn’t react immediately on by stabbing or punching it. But why wasn’t he bursting in and doing just that? What was keeping him stood outside like a fucking perv at a porn house, while his brother took it up the ass by the kid who was supposed to be his sister’s boyfriend or some shit?

It definitely wasn’t that he was enjoying this…rather brutal session, because _damn_ did it look rough. He scrunched his face up at the sound of wet skin slapping together, and heavy breaths being knocked out of lungs. He would have nightmares of asses as pale as the moon for years, and _Jesus_ Mickey was actually begging for the fucker to fuck harder.

What in fucking hell was going on here? Surely this had been some bet gone horribly wrong, or just..some weird ass alternate universe shit, like he smoked one too many bowls…or they did. He didn’t know.

A surge of disgust and confusion and anger filled him suddenly, but just as he thought to raise a foot to kick the door wide open, he saw it.

The soft squeak of the bed ceased, and the moans and groans and panting had been silenced by the locking of lips.

Jesus Almighty fucking Christ.

Michael Germaine Milkovich was letting that Gallagher runt (who actually wasn’t at all as small or twig-like as he used to be) kiss him full on the mouth, and Xavier Tyrone Milkovich had witnessed him kiss him back with only a second’s hesitation.

He shook his head, hoping he was just having a bad trip, but he wished so badly that he really was. It would surely explain this freaky sort of…intense feeling about his brother. Like somehow the fact Mickey wasn’t beating the ever-living crap out of this twat for putting his dick in him and then his tongue, made it alright. Almost, okay. Iggy certainly didn’t have anything to say about his brother obviously being a fag, mainly because he had no idea what to say. It wasn’t like the idea of a total gangster finding what he liked in a man was particularly new. He’d seen The Wire. That shit was messed up; losing someone you could trust who had seen you at your worst and still stuck around when things got bad. He had the box-set of that shit. Now that was good television.

So now what?

Well, he could push the door open and totally fuck up the whole moment between them, that they obviously believed to still be between just them.

Or he could turn the fuck around, smoke a big one with his other brothers and keep an eye on Mickey’s back like he’d always done before he even knew any of the things he shared with Ian Gallagher.

Ian Gallagher, who Iggy guessed hadn’t been a deadman for a long time now, judging by the look on their faces when they looked at each other.


End file.
